


The Tales of Olive Mountain

by Multi2134



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: All characters - Freeform, Other, and stands are subject to change, ships, this is based off of a discord server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi2134/pseuds/Multi2134
Summary: I recently joined a jojo roleplaying discord server! all lore is located in the 1st chapter.this is basically me logging the events of the server for others to read.all characters are: char name - their stand.
Relationships: curtis/wyatt, fatherly pygmy/curtis
Kudos: 1





	1. what this will be/lore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [river_rose7 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



too lazy to explain it in my full words, so im just gonna copy+paste the lore.

July 13, 2067. The world has become a mess. On most continents, humanity is running wild, lawless and free. Except for in Australia, which has become a utopian refuge for the surviving humans. Unfortunately, there was a recent split in the refuge, which was called Neoxus. Now west Neoxus has become Zeoxi and the east has been dubbed Haleox.  
Both sides have stand arrows at their disposal. They’ve been recruiting people to join their armies so the stands can fight against each other.  
Zeoxi has made a pact with the Spin masters, so warriors of Zeoxi now have access to Spin.  
Haleox has made a pact with the Hamon tribe, so warriors of Haleox now have access to Hamon.  
The Zeoxi are based on a hierarchy system. There are the upper class Roses, the middle class Lilies, and the lower class Dandelions.  
Haleox has no hierarchy system and the only person considered above everyone is the president.

As of the moment, we are currently in season two, but ill be logging since the beginning, which is near where i showed up. 

this will be all. if you guys want the link to the discord, its right here.

https://discord.gg/S5wEaWk


	2. bloodthorn and pygmy twylyte part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate nithor goes to the resturant to use his stand to steal people's wallets, gets payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only time kabuto is used in RP. its sad, i love his stand and he has skill not many have. side note: at the time my stand was much different. i used to have a weird gauntlet of a stand like chocolate disco, but i changed it. so im going to use the new version instead of the old one. the rp was also cut short, so im afraid after a bit the story will be fabricated.

Cate S. Nithor is a man in his late twentys, with brown hair and obvious norwegian descent. He had gone to the resturant in north zeoxi to steal some wallets, he needed money as did everyone else involved with the war. too much money spent on hamon masks and steel balls. he had pygmy twylyte release a chain to find a wallet, and too his extent, he found one. 

the man he had stolen from was named: "kabuto williams," he had gone to the resturant to get a drink and prepare for the next battle. he felt something tugging at his wallet, he looked over to see a small chain rummaging through his stuff. he slid a photo into the chain and the chain took it back. Cate looked at the photo confused. until he started getting into it, staring at it with no care in the outside world. the black void, the darkness itself. it almost felt like he was inside of it himself. and he was. he summoned pygmy twylyte, his stand capable of many things that could end disastrously. pygmy tugged at his shirt and pointed to the back. Cate saw a blue humanoid figure resembling a lizard. the humanoid began to speak. "you are in my realm, now. the place inside a picture, where i roam free, and i rule alone." Cate was shocked by this voice. 

"w-who are you? w-what a-a-re you?" Cate shuddered in fear. this wasnt like anything he had faced before, _no,_ this is the scariest thing he had ever witnessed, surrounded by a empty void with a strange creature planning to attack. this wasnt good at all.

Cate had no idea what to do. so he did the only thing he knew best. cover himself in chains and try to figure out what is happening. and so he did. an orb of moving chains surrounded him, protecting him from harm. He finally built up the courage to fight back, and so he sent pygmy outside of the orb to find the stand and beat it up. 

Pygmy found the stand, they both looked each other dead in the eyes. Pygmy spun a steel ball in his hand, and a pistol in the next. he shot the pistol twice at the stand. the enemy stand dodged both attacks before striking pygmy in the shoulder. Pygmy took this oppurtunity to throw a steel ball on the enemy's hand. but it went through. "What is this ability?" Pygmy asked the stand. the stand simply shrugged. "i have no idea, but it works well." Pygmy pulled out a gun and shot the stand again, this time, it hit. but no bled spilled. the gun was under pygmy's affect, so it should have hit him. what exactly is this ability?

Everything was going well for kabuto. he was watching from the picture frame. he knew his ability's weakness, but he wouldn't be able to exploit it. he ordered a root beer, expecting to stay a while before the robber bit the dust. Bloodthorn was invincible. he knew it. bloodthorn attacked pygmy, shattering it's metallic skin. pygmy was being overpowered. this is going well. until the stand landed a hit. right up the jaw, face sent flying. and it pointed right at the angle the picture was taken. it stood there for a bit, looking at it before it caught pygmy's attention and it went over to punch it. He lept up, covered his arm in chains, and shattered the pitch black wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stand Name: Bloodthorn   
> Name Reference: the heavy metal band bloodthorn  
> Stand Ability: the stand posses a photo,when it is shown for someone this person get trapped inside it, the stand stats get one up while in it  
> Appearance: Bloodthorn takes the form as a blue lizard with diving tanks on its back and temperature meters on its right and left arm. these uses are unknown.
> 
> STATS
> 
> Power: C (B)  
> Speed:C (B)  
> Range: S  
> Durability: E  
> Precision: B  
> Development Potential: A


	3. bloodthorn and pygmy twylyte part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fite

Cate had no idea where he was. he sent pygmy to search the area only to be attacked by a blue reptillian creature. "p- pygmy! wrap them in chains!"   
pygmy speaked. "roll for it."  
"20."   
"alright fine." Pygmy wrapped the reptillian in chains, and put a little spininnit, causing the chain to spin at rapid speeds, burning through the stand's skin. The stand dissappeared, and manifested in front of cate. Cate unholstered his pistol but it was too late. he had a reptillian stand barraging his face. Cate dodged backwards and aimed his gun at it, firing two times. both missing. the enemy talked.  
"that was a horrible mistake." The enemy went over and beat the absolute SHIT out of cate. punches here, punches there, bites, scratches, you name it cate was getting demolished.  
Cate finally put up a block, blocking one hit. that was enough. Cate spun a ball and aimed for the enemy's leg. it hit and the enemy was on the ground. Cate attempted to kick it, but his foot phased through, so he made pygmy do it. pygmy was black with green and red patterns all over. its brown hair shining through the minimal dark.

Pygmy continued on hitting the enemy, until the enemy came and struck cate in the neck, sending him down to the ground. pygmy ran over and punched the lizard in the face, turned into a chain and wrapped around the enemy. as cate got up, his leg slipped and he dropped the keychain that was supporting pygmy, and it desummoned.   
"Pygmy!" the lizard spoke once more.  
"so, you're stand can only exist with metals, interesting." The lizard begun slicing cate's face, leaving several marks and having cate on the ground.  
"but, pygmy can redirect bullets too." a face of realization appeared on the lizards face, and bullets behind him turned into pygmy.   
"KSUUAAAAA~~!" yelled pygmy, as it delivered a final chop to the enemy. the entire room folding into the stand's eyes.

cate was back in his seat. the enemy looked at him with an expression of fear.   
"good try innit?" Cate called out pygmy and pygmy turned cate's arms into chain gauntlets, and cate let loose on the poor man.

"now, lets head back. ringo's probably waiting. we have that fight later."


End file.
